


The Quiz With Added... Crisp?

by MissSaikou (orphan_account)



Category: Kerwhizz (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Asexual Character, Blow Jobs in a Car, Cameras, Cows, Don't Examine This Too Closely, F/F, Girl Penis, Milk, Nonbinary Character, Oh My God, Racing, Sexual Tension, Tags Are Hard, Trans Female Character, Twisted, Vanilla, Wait Wait Don't Tell Me, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27764569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MissSaikou
Summary: While the kerwhizz contestants are out racing, Ninki and Kit have something going on that drives them off of the race. Could it be a problem? An increased sexual drive? We will never know until we read the fic.
Relationships: Ninki/Kit





	The Quiz With Added... Crisp?

Ninki's POV

It was time to start the race, and so we started. We zoomed across Cow's Gambit, but then Kit and I approached Milk Road. We stopped there to get milk to drink, as we were both thirsty at the time. We then got closer to one another in my pod. Kit starred unassembling her race uniform and so did I. It was time for us do something not so innocent. I was still kinda thirsty, but not for milk. Instead for Kit's fluid. I started putting Kit's- WAIT WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON

Twist's POV

Did you really think you would see the full story of Ninki and Kit having idiot sex in Milk Road? LOL NO. You just got twisted. WAIT MY VIDEO ISN'T FINISHED-

Ninki's POV

Now, back to the story. I started putting Kit's bonanzo into my mouth, drinking every drop of fluid that came out of it. I bet Kit didn't have anything left after that. It followed with some rounds of me neing filled in the loophole. I know the slang I use for sexual organs is weird but hey I don't like saying their proper names.

Kit's POV

Ninki was right. I didn't have anything left after she sucked everything out. I didn't even get anything out while working Ninki's loophole. YOU HEAR THAT? NOTHING CAME OUT. When we went back to the race, we were far behind, as Twist had already won while we were fucking like basic shits. The end.


End file.
